A-Z Haikyuu Fanfiction
by popssicless
Summary: Mau tahu keseharian klub voli SMA Karasuno di luar lapangan? Ikuti kumpulan drabble yang berisi keseharian para anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno. Credit Haikyuu by Haruichi Furudate-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Ace

"KA-GE-YA-MA!"

Tobio nyaris tersedak susu kotaknya, ketika sebuah suara cempreng memanggil dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pemuda bertubuh kecil dan bersurai orange pun menghampirinya.

"Berikan aku tos!" ujar pemuda itu ketika tiba di depan Tobio.

"Hah? Gak mau!" sahut Tobio sambil memasang tatapan galaknya.

"Ayolah. Satu kali saja."

"Nggak! Minta saja pada Suga- _san_. Dia juga setter kan?"

Tapi, mau sebanyak apapun Tobio menolak, pemuda kecil itu tetap tidak menyerah. "Aku hanya mau tos darimu. Kau kan hebat, Yamayama- _kun_."

Mendengar panggilan imut itu, Tobio pun membulatkan kedua matanya. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU, HINATA _BOGE_!" teriaknya sambil melempar Shoyo Hinata, nama pemuda itu, jauh-jauh dari pandangannya.

"Makanya, berikan aku tos!" Shoyo masih belum menyerah.

"Tch!" gerutu Tobio sambil meremas kotak susunya yang sudah habis. "Saat latihan nanti, aku akan memberikan banyak tos untukmu."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang!" Shoyo merajuk.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan tos dariku?"

"Karena aku mau jadi _Ace_ untuk seorang Tobio Kageyama!" sahut Shoyo sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Sementara Tobio, dia hanya menatap temannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Anak ini habis kerasukan apa sih? _Shojo manga_ apalagi yang dia baca?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blokir**

 **Cast: Ryunosuke Tanaka, Yu Nishinoya, Daichi Sawamura**

* * *

"NOYA!" teriak Ryu begitu melihat Noya masuk ke ruang ganti putra.

"Eh? Kenapa lo sedih begitu?" tanya Noya heran. Tidak biasanya ia melihat kawan coretburikcoret sejatinya itu bersedih.

"Aku.. aku..." Ryu masih saja terisak, membuat Noya semakin heran dengan tingkah kawan gundulnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Noya, Ryu malah memeluk teman yang tingginya hanya 159 senti itu. Kemudian, ia menangis, membuat kaos Noya jadi kotor karena ingus Ryu.

"Heh, kamu kenapa sih? Laper? Lo kan biasanya rese' kalo lagi laper," simpul Noya dengan ilmu kesotoy-annya.

"MASA MUDAKU SUDAH BERAKHIR, NOYA!" jerit Ryu disela-sela tangisnya.

"Hah?"

Ryu mengelap ingusnya ke baju Noya, membuat Noya melayangkan tatapan jijik pada Ryu.

"Ngomong yang jelas, dan jangan peperin ingus ke bajuku!" seru Noya sambil mendorong Ryu hingga pemuda itu jatuh kejengkang. Meskipun kecil, tenaga Noya adalah tenaga kuli.

"Kiyoko- _san_... dia..."

"Kiyoko- _san_ kenapa?" ada aura cemburu ketika Ryu menyebutkan nama manajer mereka.

"Kiyoko- _san_... dia _block line_ ku... masa mudaku untuk mendapatkan Kiyoko- _san_ sudah berakhir..."

Ha?

Noya hanya menatap Ryu dengan tatapan bingung.

Ternyata, karena Kiyoko blokir akun _line_ Ryu.

Tunggu...

"MEMANGNYA KAU _CHAT_ APA DENGAN KIYOKO-SAN, SAMPAI DIA _BLOCK LINE_ MU?!" tanya Noya emosi.

"Aku... aku kirim _sticker i love you_ ke dia... lalu aku 'nembak' dia, dan dia _block line_ -ku... hue..."

Mendengar sahabatnya ditolak, Noya jadi ikut prihatin.

"Ryu, sabar ya... makanya jangan nekat... kau tahu kan, Kiyoko- _san_ memang jauh dari jangkauan kita... dia tidak untuk kita miliki..." hibur Noya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryu.

Tanpa duo burik itu sadari, sejak tadi Daichi memperhatikan opera sabun di ruang ganti itu.

"TANAKA! NISHINOYA! BERHENTI BERMAIN DRAMA DAN CEPAT KE AULA UNTUK LATIHAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain**

 **Cast: Daichi Sawamura, Koshi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, Yui Michimiya**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal Daichi Sawamura?

Murid kelas 3-3 SMA Karasuno yang menjabat sebagai kapten klub voli putra SMA Karasuno itu memang populer semenjak SMA Karasuno memenangkan pertandingan final melawan SMA Shiratorizawa, sekolah yang terkenal dengan kehebatan tim volinya.

Eit, bukan itu saja. Daya tarik Daichi sebagai kapten adalah ia tegas dalam memimpin, mampu merangkul seluruh anggotanya, serta selalu masuk 10 besar peringkat di sekolahnya.

Jabatan ada, nilai oke, hanya satu yang tidak dimiliki Daichi.

Pemuda itu tidak punya pacar.

Bukan berarti tidak ada yang naksir Daichi. Semua siswa kelas 3, bahkan klub voli putra Karasuno tahu, Yui Michimiya sang kapten klub voli putri Karasuno menaruh hati pada Daichi. Hanya saja, kepekaan Daichi masih minim.

Ketika Daichi sedang berkumpul bersama Suga dan Asahi di dekat tangga, sebuah suara pun memanggil mereka.

"Sawamura! Sugawara! Azumane!"

"Oh, Michimiya. Ada apa?" tanya Suga ketika Yui tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat! Sekali lagi selamat!" ujar Yui.

"Michimiya, sejak kemarin kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, tapi terimakasih ya. Ini semua berkat jimat yang kau berikan," ujar Daichi sambil mengeluarkan jimat yang Yui berikan sewaktu pertandingan Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa.

"Jimat itu hanya tambahan. Semuanya kan karena kalian selalu latihan. Kalian hebat deh pokoknya," ujar Yui, yang membuat tiga cowok di hadapannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Wah, jadi enak dipuji," sahut Asahi.

"Ano ne... Sawamura..." ujar Yui sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Apa akhir pekan nanti kau sibuk?"

Daichi memberi isyarat kontak mata pada Suga dan Asahi, bertanya melalui tatapan apakah akhir pekan mereka memiliki jadwal latihan atau tidak. Suga yang sudah tahu maksud Yui, hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil.

Berbeda dengan sang kapten, sang wakil kapten ini memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa tinggi.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Daichi pada Yui.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau mengajariku main voli?" tanya Yui. "Ah- b-bukan berarti aku tidak bisa main lho. K-kau kan tahu aku ini kapten klub voli putri. T-tapi kan kami kalah di babak penyisihan. J-jadi aku m-mau minta diajari oleh sang juara..." lanjutnya dengan terbata-bata, yang membuat Suga dan Asahi menahan tawa.

Keliahatan banget modus si Yui.

Tetapi, Daichi tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai modus. Ia pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah. Sabtu jam 8 di taman kota ya."

Kedua mata Yui membulat, tak percaya dengan ucapan yang didengarnya.

"Beneran? Makasih banyak!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah kepergian Yui, Suga pun menyikut lengan Daichi.

"Wah, kapten kita rupanya mau kencan nih sama kapten klub voli cewek," ledek Suga.

"Aduh, gak sabar menunggu pajak jadian," tambah Asahi.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Dia kan hanya minta diajari!" sahut Daichi. "Jangan harap hari Sabtu kalian libur latihan ya! Hari Sabtu tetap ada latihan jam 1." kali ini Daichi memasang wajah garang.

"Hft, pantes kapten kita ini tetap jomblo," gerutu Suga.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SUGA?! NANTI LAKUKAN SERVIS SEBANYAK DUA PULUH KALI YA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Demam**

 **Cast: Hitoka Yachi, Tobio Kageyama, Koshi Sugawara, Yu Nishinoya, Shoyo Hinata**

* * *

"Lho? Hinata mana?" tanya Hitoka yang kebingungan melihat Tobio datang sendiri ke aula. Biasanya kan, Tobio dan Shoyo selalu bersama bak surat dan perangko.

"Dia demam, _skip_ sekolah dan latihan," jawab Tobio.

"Hee jadi si cebol itu bisa sakit ya?" tanya Kei dengan nada mengejek.

"Hinata kan juga manusia!" protes Hitoka, tak terima pujaan hatinya diejek begitu oleh Kei.

"Aku kan gak bilang dia monster," sahut Kei tak peduli. Justru sebenarnya dia senang, latihan hari ini akan lebih tenang karena salah satu orang buriknya absen.

"Pulang latihan, jenguk Hinata yuk," usul Suga sambil menengahi.

"Boleh! Suga _senpai_ tahu alamatnya Hinata?" tanya Hitoka.

"Kan ada di formulir pendaftaran."

"Oh iya."

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa. Selesai latihan, Suga kembali menanyakan siapa saja yang mau ikut menjenguk Shoyo. Ryu bilang tidak bisa, dia mau mengerjakan pr. Sebenarnya Suga agak curiga, sejak kapan Ryu mau mengerjakan pr. Tapi dia gak mau _suudzon_ pada juniornya. Asahi ada _part time_ , sementara Daichi sudah janjian dengan Yui entah kemana. Chikara harus segera pulang karena adiknya sendirian di rumah. Kiyoko tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam. Kei sih, karena dia yang paling bersyukur kalau Shoyo tidak datang, jadi dia tidak mau ikut tanpa memberi alasan. Tadashi yang merupakan pengabdi setia Kei hanya ikut apa kata bosnya. Suga memaklumi.

Jadi yang ikut ke rumah Shoyo adalah Suga, Noya, Tobio, dan tentu saja Hitoka.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli buah," ujar Hitoka ketika mereka berempat hendak berjalan menuju halte.

"Kau benar, Yacchan. Ah, manajer memang beda ya," kata Suga sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita mampir toko Sakanoshita dulu."

Sesuai saran Suga, mereka pun belok ke toko Sakanoshita untuk membeli beberapa buah, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Rumahnya Shoyo dimana sih?" tanya Noya.

"Kalau dari alamatnya sih, sepertinya di kaki gunung."

"Hah?! Kaki gunung?!" seru Noya dan Tobio bersamaan.

"Iya. Kalian kuat kan? Harus kuat lah ya. Masa' kalah sama Hinata yang setiap hari sepedaan."

Ucapan Suga membuat Tobio dan Noya tertohok.

Beruntungnya, ketika mereka sampai di halte, bus yang akan mereka tumpangi pun juga berhenti di halte. Keempat orang yang berbeda ras dan _genre_ itu pun segera naik ke bus tersebut.

Setelah satu jam mereka naik bus, mereka pun tiba di halte tujuan. Setelah itu, mereka harus berjalan menanjak selama 15 menit karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat.

"Hinata hebat ya. Bisa kuat naik sepeda dan gak pernah telat latihan pagi. Padahal rumahnya sejauh ini," komentar Hitoka yang mulai kelelahan.

"Makanya, hari ini dia tumbang. Karena sehari-harinya begini," komentar Tobio asal.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, dengan tulisan 'Hinata' di pagarnya. Suga pun segera memencet bel di dekat papan nama itu.

" _Ha'i? Donata desuka_?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan dibalik interkom. Sepertinya suara ibunya Shoyo.

"Sugawara, Kageyama, Nishinoya, dan Yachi. Kami teman klub Shoyo, dan ingin menjenguk Shoyo," ujar Suga sopan.

"Oh teman Shoyo? Tunggu sebentar ya."

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai orange sebahu menyambut mereka.

" _Douzo_ , saya ibunya Shoyo," sapa Nyonya Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

 _Calon ibu mertuaku cantik amat..._ batin Hitoka.

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ujar Suga sopan. Lalu Nyonya Hinata pun memimpin empat sekawan menuju kamar Shoyo.

"Shoyo, teman-temanmu dari klub voli datang menjenguk," ujar Nyonya Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

"Whoaaa kalian menjengukku? Terimakasih banyak!" seru Shoyo sambi menerjang Tobio.

"Sebentar ya, saya ambilkan minum," ujar Nyonya Hinata sambil mengundurkan diri.

"Oi _boge_!" Tobio berusaha melepas terjangan Shoyo padanya. "Ibumu cantik. Tapi kenapa anaknya burik begini ya?"

"Enak saja! Aku ganteng tahu!" gerutu Shoyo. Ia pun membereskan koleksi manga yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat ya Shoyo," komentar Noya saat melihat tingkah Shoyo barusan.

"Sekarang sih udah gak apa-apa. Tapi tadi pagi panasku tinggi banget lho, sampai 40 derajat." Shoyo jadi curhat.

"Lalu saat sore turun. Aku mau datang ke klub, tapi nenek sihir itu melarang."

"Nenek sihir?" tanya Suga yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah para juniornya.

"Itu. Yang tadi mengatar kalian ke kamarku."

"Hus, beraninya kau bicara begitu soal ibumu yang cantik!" sahut Noya sambil menjitak kepala Shoyo.

"Noya- _san_! Aku ini pasien tahu!"

"Perasaan, kemarin kau sehat-sehat saja. Kemarin juga tidak hujan, kenapa sekarang bisa demam?" tanya Hitoka khawatir.

"Kemarin sih, emang biasa aja. Lalu temanku ngajak bakar-bakar lele. Tapi lelenya harus mancing dulu di empang dekat sini. Saat aku berhasil mendapatkan lelenya, aku malah jatuh ke dalam empang. Lalu aku demam deh."

Mendengar cerita itu, Suga dan para juniornya berusaha menahan tawa. Antara prihatin, kasihan, tapi ingin menertawakan cerita Shoyo.

"Lelenya sebesar apa sih?" tanya Noya penasaran.

"Buesarr sekali!"

"Lalu, kau jadi ikut bakar-bakar lele itu gak?" tanya Tobio super gak penting.

"Jadi! Makanya aku demam. Habis nyemplung empang, bukannya pulang dan ganti baju, malah lanjut bakar-bakar."

"DASAR BODOH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Eskrim**

 **Cast: Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Chikara Ennoshita, Tobio Kageyama**

* * *

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang bernama Yu Nishinoya itu memang sangat menyukai es krim. Entah itu saat musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, atau bahkan musim dingin pun ia selalu makan es krim. Sepulang sekolah, ia wajib membeli es krim di toko Sakanoshita, sampai Ryu, Chikara, dan anggota klub voli Karasuno hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Bagi Noya, es krim adalah cinta sejatinya, setelah Kiyoko Shimizu tentunya.

"Nishinoya, kamu gak batuk setiap hari makan eskrim?" tanya Chikara ketika Noya sudah menghabiskan tiga batang eskrim. "Mana sekali beli, kamu pasti beli lima."

"Batuk? Batuk adalah mitos!" seru Noya bangga. "Pokoknya, _no_ es krim, _no life_."

"Pantes pendek," gumam Tobio yang kebetulan lewat sambil minum susu kotak.

"Kageyama! Kau berani ngatain seniormu, hah!" seru Noya sok galak.

Tobio pun balas menatap Noya dengan tatapan galak, yang membuat Noya bungkam.

"Lagipula, apa korelasinya es krim sama tinggi badan?" tanya Chikara pada Tobio.

"Es krim kan gak ada kalsiumnya. Gak bisa bikin tinggi. Beda sama susu," jelas Tobio dengan ilmu sotoy-nya.

"Benar juga," ujar Ryu menyetujui.

Noya menatap sebal ke arah teman-teman dan juniornya itu. "Kalian ini sirik ya? Gak bisa menikmati nikmatnya eskrim?"

"Yakali."

Noya pun menghabiskan es krim terakhirnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tulisan di gagang es krim terakhirnya.

 _Selamat. Anda beruntung. Tukarkan stik es krim ini di warung tempat Anda membeli es krim ini dan dapatkan 1 es krim._

"HOREEE DAPET GRATISAN 1 ES KRIM! HIDUP ES KRIM! ES KRIM _BANZAI_! HALELUJAH! OH ES KRIM _KAMISAMA_!" Noya berteriak kegirangan, lalu segera kembali ke toko Sakanoshita untuk menukarkan es krimnya.

"Dasar bucin es krim," komentar Ryu, Chikara, dan Tobio bersamaan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Film**

 **Cast: Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Shoyo Hinata, Yu Nishinoya, Tobio Kageyama, Koshi Sugawara**

* * *

"Eh tahu gak? Tsukki main film lho!" ujar Tadashi sambil membuka pintu aula.

Para anggota klub voli yang sedang latihan servis pun segera menghentikan permainannya, lalu segera mengerumuni Tadashi dan Kei.

"Yamaguchi berisik ah!" gerutu Kei. Padahal, dia kan maunya membuat SMA Karasuno terkejut karena tidak sengaja melihatnya di tv, bukan karena diberitahu Tadashi. Menyesal ia memberitahu Tadashi.

" _Sugeeee_! Film apa?!" tanya Shoyo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Walau dia sebal dengan Kei, tapi kan lumayan punya kenalan artis.

"Raha—" ujar Kei, tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh Tadashi.

"—kalian tahu acara yang lagi hitz akhir-akhir ini? Acara Karma. Nanti malem episode Tsukki muncul lho!"

 _Sial kau, Yamaguchi. Untung lo pengabdi gue, jadi pulang masih selamat_ , gerutu Kei dalam hati.

"Kok gak bilang-bilang sih ikut syuting?" tanya Noya dengan nada kecewa. Dia kan juga mau masuk tv.

"Syutingnya udah lama kok," sahut Kei pendek.

Jadilah sore itu klub voli putra ramai dengan topik Kei Tsukishima jadi artis dadakan, dan berencana untuk nobar Karma.

Pulang latihan, sesuai rencana, ke duabelas anggota klub voli putra Karasuno pun berkumpul di toko langganan mereka. Toko mana lagi kalau bukan toko Sakanoshita, toko milik pelatih Ukai.

"Eh, Karma tuh _channel_ berapa sih?" tanya Shoyo sambil asal memencet _remote_.

"Lo tinggal di kaki gunung sebelah mana sih? Di _channel_ XY tahu!" cibir Tobio.

"Ya maklum, _channel_ XY gak sampe ke rumah gue. Isinya semut semua."

Tobio dan senior klub serta pelatih Ukai hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Shoyo. Mereka tahu Shoyo tinggal di kaki gunung, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau _channel_ itu tidak sampai ke rumahnya.

Sementara Shoyo, cuek saja sambil memencet _remote_. Untung langsung ketemu.

Televisi butut di toko milik Ukai pun menampilkan _opening_ acara yang dimaksud. Tadashi sudah siap dengan kameranya, siap memotret saat ada adegan bos kesayangannya. Sementara Daichi, Suga, dan Asahi berusaha menonton dengan khidmat, dengan maksud akan membanggakan junior mereka ke teman sekelasnya.

Namun, sudah hampir satu jam acara itu tayang, Kei tak juga muncul di layar.

"Mana? Katanya ada Tsukishima?" akhirnya Shoyo mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Beneran di episode ini?" tanya Ryu.

"Bener kok!" jawab Tadashi. "Ah itu!"

Semua pun kembali fokus ke layar televisi setelah melihat Tadashi menunjuk layar televisi.

Layar televisi pun menampilkan Kei yang sedang di rukyah oleh presenter yang sangat terkenal. Kei di televisi mulai memberontak, tetapi dengan segera sang presenter langsung menyemburkan air ke wajah Kei.

"Ewh!" komentar anggota klub voli bersamaan.

"Bau gak?" tanya Shoyo gak penting.

"Kok bisa sih kesurupan?" tanya Suga dengan nada khawatir.

Sementara Kei, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di empang dekat rumah Shoyo saja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gosip**

 **Cast: Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka, Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Chikara Ennoshita**

* * *

Sore itu, sambil menunggu anak kelas 3—Daichi, Suga dan Asahi—serta pelatih Ukai datang, para anggota klub kelas 2 dan 1 sedang membentuk sebuah lingkaran setan di tengah lapangan. Bukan berarti mereka sedang bermain jelangkung atau memanggil roh nenek moyang untuk meminta kemenangan di pertandingan selanjutnya, tetapi lingkaran yang diketuai oleh Noya itu sedang sibuk bergosip.

"Tahu gak, kenapa Ukai- _san_ masih jomblo sampe sekarang?" tanya Noya membuka topik gosip.

"Kenapa tuh?" tanya Shoyo dengan muka polos.

"Kenapa kamu malah kepo?" cibir Kei.

"Emangnya gak boleh?" sahut Shoyo sambil melotot ke arah Kei. "Kalo gak suka, sana keluar dari lingkaran ini!"

"Duh, kok kalian jadi ribut sih," ujar Chikara, si calon kapten tahun depan. "Lanjut Nishinoya, kenapa dia masih jomblo?"

"Karena..." Noya menggantung kalimatnya, dan memasang wajah misterius.

"Apa?" tanya peserta lingkaran setan itu bersamaan.

"Ya karena dia belum laku. Ahahahaha serius amat!" kata Noya sambil tertawa puas.

"NISHINOYA!" para anggota pun mengamuk. Apalagi Ryu, dia udah siap mau membuat Noya panggang untuk menu makan malam anggota klub.

"Dasar kalian tukang gosip!" cibir Noya.

"Lo biang gosip! Dan kita bikin lingkaran laknat ini kan buat _update_ gosip!" gerutu Tobio yang diam-diam sangat menyukai gosip di sekolah.

"Iya, iya, kali ini serius deh," kata Noya yang takut dengan tatapan mautnya Tobio. Padahal Noya sendiri lebih tua.

"Mending gosipin anggota klub yuk," usul Tadashi. "Aku punya gosip soal Tsukki."

"Wah, apa tuh?" tanya Noya penasaran. Sementara Kei hanya melotot sebal pada Tadashi.

"Tahu kan kenapa Tsukki tinggi? Karena setiap mau tidur, Tsukki selalu minum susu pake dot," jelas Tadashi.

Para peserta lingkaran setan itu tertawa puas, kecuali Kei tentunya.

"Yamaguchi... kukira kita teman..." ujar Kei dengan tatapan melas.

"Mantap lah Yamaguchi!" seru Ryu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Narita di sebelahnya. Inginnya menepuk pundak Tadashi, tapi Tadashi duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

"Sekarang, gosip tentang ketua kita, Daichi- _sama_." Noya kembali mengambil alih memandu acara.

"Daichi- _san_? Dia kenapa?"

"Sabtu lalu, aku lihat Daichi-san main voli berdua sama kapten klub voli cewek. Siapa tuh namanya?" kata Noya sambil berlagak seperti presenter sile*, tapi karena lupa nama perempuan yang dimaksud, gayanya jadi tidak keren.

"Ah, Michimiya _senpai_ ," ujar Shoyo.

"Iya itu! Kayaknya, mereka pacaran deh." Noya kembali pasang ekspresi ala presenter acara gosip yang selalu ditonton ibunya.

"Serius?"

"Ah yang bener?"

"Wah, kudu minta peje nih!"

Saat para peserta lingkaran setan sedang asyik ribut, tahu-tahu Daichi datang dengan tatapan sangar.

"KALIAN! LAKUKAN SERVIS 50 KALI DAN KELILING GEDUNG SEKOLAH 50 KALI!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Birthday**

 **Cast: Kei Tsukishima**

 **Special for Kei Tsukishima's birthday**

* * *

Hari ini, tanggal 27 September, pemuda tinggi kurus berkacamata bernama Kei Tsukishima sedang merayakan hari kelahirannya.

Sejak bangun tidur, ia menantikan siapa yang memberi ucapan pertama padanya. Namun saat ia mengecek ponselnya, tak ada satupun _chat_ masuk yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Mungkin mereka mau ngucapin langsung," ujar Kei berusaha _positif thinking_.

Setelah cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan ganti baju, Kei pun segera bergabung bersama keluarganya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kei, dot mu yang semalam masih di kamar ya? Bawa sini, mau ibu cuci," ujar ibunya begitu Kei menampakan diri di ruang makan.

"Bu, ibu ingat gak ini hari apa?" tanya Kei memberi kode. Biarlah ibunya yang memberi ucapan pertama padanya.

"Hari Kamis, kan?" ujar Nyonya Tsukishima sambil menaruh roti bakar di depan Kei. "Kenapa? Kamu kira Jumat ya, biar besok _weekend_?"

"Bu, ibu beneran gak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?" tanya Nyonya Tsukishima heran.

"Memangnya ibu punya janji apa sama Kei?" tanya tuan Tsukishima, mencoba menengahi.

"Ayah ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Kei lagi.

"Kamis kan? Dan ayah juga gak punya janji sama kamu."

Kei hanya menepuk jidat lebarnya.

Tinggal satu harapannya di rumah.

Akiteru Tsukishima. Kakak Kei satu-satunya. Pasti ia ingat ultah adik kesayangannya.

Kei pun segera mengirim pesan pada kakaknya yang sedang merantau di Tokyo.

 _[ Line: Kakak ]_

 _Kak, ingat gak ini hari apa?_

Sent.

Belum sempat Kei menggigit rotinya, sang kakak pun membalas pesannya.

 _[ Line: Kakak ]_

 _Hari kamis_

 _Kenapa? Udah kangen kakak ya?_

Kei hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sebal. Masa' satu keluarga tidak ada yang ingat?

Yasudahlah, setidaknya Tadashi pasti ingat ulang tahunnya. Kalau tidak, Kei akan memecat Tadashi sebagai pengikut setianya.

Kebetulan. Begitu Kei tiba di sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Tadashi yang sedang memakai _uwabaki_ -nya.

"Yamaguchi, ingat gak ini hari apa?" tanya Kei _to the point_.

"Hari kamis kan?"

 _Kenapa semua orang menjawab hari kamis, sih? Kalau itu sih, gue juga tahu_ , gerutunya dalam hati.

"Nggak ada yang spesial di hari ini?" Kei masih mencoba memberi kode.

Tadashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum menjawab. "Nggak ada... aku kan, jomblo sejak lahir. Jadi gak mungkin hari ini hari jadiku sama pacarku. Hari ulang tahun pacarku juga bukan."

Kei menatap sebal pada Tadashi. "Jadi, ultah pacar kamu ingat, ultah sahabat gak kamu ingat?!" kei pun segera menukar sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ , lalu melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kelas. Ternyata pengabdi setianya tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Tidak dapat respon yang bagus dari keluarganya dan pengikutnya, Kei pun mencari secercah harapan di klub voli. Yang ia tahu, Suga adalah orang yang sangat peduli dan hafal dengan kebiasaan anggota klub voli, jadi mungkin saja Suga ingat hari kelahirannya.

Dengan gaya _cool_ , Kei pun membuka pintu aula.

"Tsukki!" suara cempreng Tadashi pun langsung menyambutnya, dan dengan tanpa perasaan, pemuda bermarga Yamaguchi itu segera menerjang Kei.

"Apaan sih?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Tadashi dengan muka melas.

"Iyalah!"

"Emangnya apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?"

Kok jadi kayak lirik lagu ya?

"Intropeksi dulu, baru minta maaf," ujar Kei dingin, lalu menghindari Tadashi.

"Tsukki kenapa ya? Kenapa hari ini dia seperti cewek lagi _period_?" tanya Tadashi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minna! Gawatt!" seru Shoyo sambil berlari-lari memasuki aula. "D-D-Daichi _san_..."

"Daichi? Daichi kenapa?" tanya Asahi.

"Daichi- _san_... Jatuh dari tangga!"

"APA?!" semua kaget mendengar kabar yang dibawa Shoyo.

"Makanya itu, aku mau minta bantuan Tsukishima untuk menganggkat Daichi- _san_ ," ujar Shoyo.

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kei. Dalam hati, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Tubuhku tidak memungkinkan, kan?"

 _Benar juga, mana mungkin si cebol ini kuat mengangkat Daichi-_ san, batinnya.

Maka, Kei dan Shoyo pun segera berjalan menuju TKP. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar aula, sebuah telur mendarat di kepala Kei.

"Apa ini..."

Belum terjawab siapa yang melempar telur, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah disiram seember air oleh Noya.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ TSUKKI!" teriak Noya sambil kabur dengan ember kosong.

"Ha?" tanya Kei bingung.

Tanpa Kei sadari, Tadashi yang berada di belakang Kei pun kembali melempar telur, sementara Shoyo yang ada disampingnya melumuri tubuh Kei dengan tepung terigu.

"YOO SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Tobio pun melemparkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong ke arah Kei. Kalau ia sih, murni untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Kei yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kalian... ingat ulang tahunku?" tanya Kei.

"Aslinya sih, kami tidak tahu. Tapi Yamaguchi yang memberi tahu," ujar Ryu blak-blakan.

Kei pun menoleh ke arah Tadashi. Meyesal ia sudah marah pada pengikutnya. Kei pun segera menerjang Tadashi.

"Tsukki!" berontak Tadashi.

"Kau tadi minta dimaafkan, kan? Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau berbagi tepung ini."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ikatan**

 **Cast: Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama**

* * *

"Eh Kageyama," panggil Shoyo ketika mereka sedang beristirahat setelah latihan _receive_.

"Apaan?" sahut Tobio sambil mengambil tumblr-nya

"Ih, kok judes gitu sih?" protes Shoyo.

"Yaudah. Ada apa, Sho- _chan_?"

"Antara kau dan aku... apakah ada sebuah ikatan?"

Tobio pun menyemburkan air yang baru saja diminumnya. "Kau habis nonton sinetron apa, sih?"

"Aku gak nonton sinetron!"

"Lalu, kau habis baca _shojo manga_ apa?"

"A-aku emang suka _shojo manga_ , tapi bukan berarti aku menjadikan _shojo manga_ sebagai primbon!"

Tobio mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah deh. Intinya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau nanya itu, _boge_."

"Itu... habis... saat SMP kan kau mengalahkanku dan aku bertekad untuk membalasnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kita malah menjadi teman? Apakah ini yang dinamakan ikatan takdir?"

"Mana kutahu!" sahut Tobio malas.

"Oh iya. Orang yang nilai sastranya jelek mana mungkin paham soal ini ya? Paham, paham," kata Shoyo sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas, membuat Tobio kesal.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAHAS NILAIKU, HINATA _BOGE_!"

"KAGEYAMA! HINATA! JANGAN RIBUT! SANA LARI KELILING GEDUNG SEKOLAH DUA PULUH KALI!" seru Daichi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jurit Malam**

 **Cast: Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka**

* * *

Ada sebuah kuil tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi di bukit dekat SMA Karasuno. Konon katanya, di kuil itu terdapat hantu biksu yang berkeliaran. Dengan bunyi tongkatnya yang khas, hantu itu selalu menakut-nakuti orang yang lewat.

Noya yang kebetulan diganggu hantu itu saat pulang latihan, menceritakan hal itu kepada lingkaran setan, eh, lingkaran gosip plus anak kelas 3 dan manajer klub voli.

"Pokoknya, hantu biksunya itu nyeremin. Dia botak, tapi kakinya gak ada. Trus kalo dia lewat, pasti bau kemenyan," Noya pun menutup ceritanya.

"Itu bukannya cuma halusinasimu aja?" komentar Kei yang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal ghaib.

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Siapa tahu, itu Tanaka," sahut Kiyoko dengan wajah datarnya.

"UOPOOOOO?! Kiyoko- _san_ mengingatku?!" si Ryu malah merasa senang ketika dibilang mirip hantu biksu oleh Kiyoko.

"Jangan senang! Dia menyamakanmu dengan hantu, bodoh!" ujar Daichi sambil menjitak kepala botak Ryu.

"Dia emang botak kayak Ryu, tapi itu bukan Ryu!" sangkal Noya, walau dia sendiri senang Kiyoko menanggapi ceritanya. "Ryu kan gak mungkin bawa-bawa tongkat ala biksu gitu."

"Siapa tahu dia lagi _cosplay_ ," sahut Tobio, lalu meminum susu kotaknya.

"Aku gak pernah _cosplay_ jadi hantu. Gak level!" protes Ryu.

"Kenapa kalian pada gak percaya ceritaku sih?" tanya Noya sebal. "Kalau begitu, sehabis latihan, ayo jurit malam! Mumpung malam jumat."

"Setuju!"

Selesai latihan dan membereskan aula, klub voli putra dan manajernya pun benar-benar melakukan jurit malam. Noya bilang karena kalau ramai-ramai tidak akan seru, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi dan masuk ke dalam kuil secara berpasangan. Alasannya sih, biar ia bisa berduaan dengan Kiyoko. Libero yang satu ini sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Namun, karena Daichi tahu modus si libero gesrek, ia pun menetukan pasangannya melalui undian. Dan inilah hasilnya.

 _Daichi-Asahi_

 _Suga-Kiyoko_

 _Ryu-Noya_

 _Chikara-Kinoshita_

 _Narita-Tobio_

 _Shoyo-Hitoka_

 _Kei-Tadashi._

Dan Noya pun kecewa karena harus berpasangan dengan Ryu.

Karena urutan majunya ditentukan dari nomor undian, maka pasangan Daichi-Asahi lah yang masuk duluan. Waktu mereka 15 menit.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Daichi dan Asahi pun keluar dari dalam kuil.

"Gimana?" tanya Shoyo kepo. "Apa ada kembarannya Tanaka- _san_?"

"Hinata, kurang ajar kau!" seru Ryu. Padahal saat Kiyoko menyamakan dirinya dengan hantu, dia tidak marah.

"Yah, ada bau kemenyan yang dimaksud Nishinoya, tapi tidak ada hantunya. Cuma ada bunyi 'cring-cring' seperti tongkat biksu," ujar Daichi sambil memasang wajah _cool_. Malu lah kalau wibawanya sebagai kapten turun. Sementara Asahi, ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Daichi. Walau ia lebih besar dari sang kapten.

"Kau hanya tidak melihatnya, tapi ada kan?" tanya Noya semangat. "Yasudah, lanjut Suga- _san_ dan Kiyoko- _san_."

Giliran kedua pun maju. Suga berjalan lebih dulu, dan Kiyoko mengikutinya sambil memegang kemeja Suga yang membuat Noya dan Ryu cemburu.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Suga kembali dengan tatapan kalem seperti biasanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara Kiyoko terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Suga.

"Ada tidak?" tanya Shoyo.

"Maa, tidak ada apa-apa selain kegelapan," ujar Suga.

"Tapi Kiyoko- _san_ ketakutan."

"Aku memang takut gelap," jawab Kiyoko kalem.

"Uwoooooo Suga- _san_ menang banyak!" protes Noya. Suga hanya tersenyum.

"BAIKLAH, SELANJUTNYA, KITA NOYA!" seru Ryu penuh semangat sambil menyeret Noya.

Maka, kedua pemuda berbeda _genre_ itu segera masuk ke dalam kuil. Baik Noya ataupun Ryu, dua-duanya sama-sama penakut.

"Noya... gak ada apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ryu sambil melambatkan langkahnya. Ia berencana untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung Noya kalau ada apa-apa.

"Justru aku ingin ada apa-apa, agar kau percaya padaku," sahut Noya sambil menyorotkan _flash_ ponselnya sebagai pengganti senter.

"Noya... sebenarnya aku percaya pada ceritamu. Tapi aku gengsi mengakuinya, apalagi di depan Kiyoko- _san_..."

"Tch!" desis Noya kesal.

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

"Eh Noya, bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Ryu.

Noya tak menjawab.

Setelah bunyi itu, indra penciuman Ryu pun menangkap bau yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Noya... ada bau menyan..."

Noya masih tak menjawab.

"Noya... kau kesurupan...?" tanya Ryu lagi, sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Noya.

Tapi Noya tetap diam. Padahal biasanya dia selalu berisik.

"Noya..."

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

Suara itu kembali muncul, diikuti oleh bau kemenyan yang semakin kuat. Ryu pun segera menarik Noya dan berlari keluar kuil.

" _MINNA_! SEPERTINYA NOYA KERASUKAN!" teriak Ryu.

"Hah?" teman-temannya hanya memandang heran.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Shoyo bingung.

"Noya... Noya... kesurupan. Di dalam, dia sama sekali tidak berisik."

"Di dalam?" tanya orang yang dimaksud. "Aku belum masuk ke dalam kok. Dari tadi aku disini."

Lho?

Ryu menatap Noya yang berdiri di sampin Shoyo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tadi... bukannya kita ke dalam bersama?" tanya Ryu memastikan.

"Hah? Ngaco. Tadi kamu jalan sendiri kok. Kupikir kamu berani, makanya aku gak ikutin," sahut Noya.

"Eh? Tadi kita masuk bareng kok."

"Tadi kau masuk sendiri, Tanaka," ujar Suga. "Kau hebat ya."

Ryu kembali menatap Noya. Noya justru menatap Ryu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu... yang tadi masuk denganku siapa?" tanya Ryu.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, tahu-tahu aroma kemenyan muncul di tengah suasana yang tegang itu.

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

 _Cring..._

"KAAAAAABUUUUURRRR!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kode**

 **Cast: Koshi Sugawara, Kiyoko Shimizu**

* * *

Karena aula yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan voli sedang di renovasi, dengan berat hati Daichi pun meliburkan klubnya. Meskipun agak sedih, tapi Suga bersyukur kalau hari ini klub diliburkan. Toh, saat hari sedang hujan seperti ini, memang paling enak segera pulang dan makan mie instan rebus pakai telur di rumah.

Baru saja Suga hendak membuka payungnya, ia melihat sosok tak asing yang sedang berdiri menatap hujan.

"Shimizu?" sapa Suga pada sosok itu.

Gadis bernama Kiyoko Shimizu itu menoleh ke sumber suara, yang membuat Suga mematung di tempatnya.

 _Hari ini pun, Shimizu masih tetap cantik_ , batinnya.

Sejak kelas 1 SMA, Suga memang sudah naksir Kiyoko. Apalagi saat gadis berkacamata itu bergabung menjadi manajer mereka, rasa suka Suga pada Kiyoko semakin menjadi. Namun, karena berbagai macam alasan dan duo rusuh Ryu-Noya selalu menjadi penggemar setia Kiyoko, Suga memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa sukanya itu dalam-dalam. Anggota klub voli, bahkan Daichi pun tidak tahu kalau si wakil kapten itu sudah menyimpan rasa pada si manajer selama tiga tahun.

"Sugawara? Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoko, membuyarkan lamunan Suga.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?" tebak Suga.

Kiyoko hanya menggeleng, lalu pandangan gadis itu kembali pada hujan yang turun rintik-rintik.

"Mau kuantar? Rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini kan?" tawar Suga. Pemuda yang pandai mengatur strategi itu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan tentunya.

"Boleh, kalau tidak keberatan," jawab Kiyoko, yang membuat _inner_ pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melompat kegirangan.

Segera tersadar dari lamunannya, Suga pun segera membuka payungnya, dan mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Sepayung berdua dengan gadis pujaan, membuat Suga tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Tidak peduli Kiyoko akan menganggapnya gila atau apa.

"Sugawara," panggil Kiyoko, tetapi pandangannya tetap terfokus pada jalan.

"Hm?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tanaka 'nembak' aku..." ujar gadis itu _to the point,_ yang membuat hati Suga sedikit retak.

"...tapi aku tolak. Karena dia memaksa, aku blokir _line_ -nya," lanjut Kiyoko.

Suga pun menghela napas lega mendengar kalimat lanjutan itu. Ternyata opera sabun di ruang ganti yang diceritakan Daichi tempo hari bukan karangan Daichi semata.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang ia tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, mungkin akan ada lelaki lain yang 'nembak' aku."

Kedua netra Suga membulat.

Apakah ini sebuah kode?

Suga memang orang yang paling peka diantara anggota lainnya. Tapi, kalau ia salah menafsirkan kode ini kan, dia sendiri yang malu.

"Maksudmu?"

Kiyoko tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suga. "Kukira kau yang paling peka diantara anggota voli Karasuno. Ternyata, kalau menyangkut diri sendiri itu sulit ya?"

Percakapan di tengah hujan itu berakhir dengan status baru hubungan antara Koshi Sugawara dan Kiyoko Shimizu, yang membuat Ryu dan Noya menangis 40 hari 40 malam di kamarnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovesims Game**

 **Cast: Ryunosuke Tanaka, Nishinoya Yu, Chikara Ennoshita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Kazuhito Narita**

* * *

Ryu baru saja dibelikan CD game _lovesims_ oleh kakaknya. Karena malam itu kebetulan malam minggu dan ia tidak ingin bermain _game_ itu sendirian, (takut dikira jones. Tapi emang jones kan?) Ryu pun mengundang anak kelas 2 klub voli Karasuno. Mereka adalah Noya, Chikara, Kinoshita dan Narita. Kalau ditanya kenapa ia tidak mengundang anak kelas 1 atau 3, dia punya alasan sendiri. Kalau anak kelas 1, ia bilang tidak mau menghilangkan kepolosan anak kelas 1, terutama Shoyo karena _rating game_ itu adalah 15+. Sementara anak kelas 3, tidak diundang dengan alasan mereka harus belajar di malam minggu. Padahal kenyataannya, Suga lagi kencan sama Kiyoko, Daichi pergi makan martabak sama Yui, dan Asahi berdoa agar malam itu turun hujan.

Langsung saja kita ke TKP, kamar Ryu.

"Yooo jajanan datang!" teriak Noya sambil membuka pintu kamar Ryu. Dia yang terakhir datang, jadi dihukum sekalian membeli cemilan.

"Lama amat sih, kita keburu pengen main tauk!" protes Chikara yang diam-diam suka main _game_.

"Yaa maaf. Tadi disuruh benerin genteng dulu sama ayah," ujarnya.

"Yaudah Ryu, mulai aja," kata Kinoshita pada Ryu sebelum Noya dan Chikara mulai berdebat lagi.

"Oke!" Ryu pun menyalakan _play station_ -nya.

 _Game_ pun dimulai. Ryu sang tuan rumah yang memegang _joystick_ , sementara keempat temannya hanya menonton.

 _[masukan nama anda disini]_

"Eh, mau pake nama siapa nih?" tanya Ryu ketika perintah itu muncul di layar.

"Nishinoya Yu!" sahut Noya semangat.

"Jangan yang ada disini dong, gak adil kan?" protes Narita.

"Asahi- _san_ saja?" usul Kinoshita.

"Jangan! Nanti ceweknya malah pada kabur," sahut Chikara. "Pokoknya jangan Asahi- _san,_ Daichi- _san_ , Tsukishima atau Kageyama. Mereka serem."

"Hmm..." Noya mikir. "Shoyo... tapi dia terlalu polos."

"Yamaguchi aja," usul Narita.

"Oke, Yamaguchi ya?" tanya Ryu memastikan. Keempat temannya pun mengangguk. Maka Ryu memasukan nama Tadashi Yamaguchi ke kolom yang disediakan.

"Kira-kira, cewek yang cocok sama Yamaguchi tipe cewek yang kayak gimana ya?" tanya Ryu meminta saran.

"Yang kayak Tsukishima. Dijamin, dia pasti bucin banget," jawab Noya asal.

"Yang kayak Tsukishima ya?" Chikara pun mencari-cari tipe cewek yang dimaksud di buku pengenalan tokoh yang ada di _game_ itu. "Ada. Yang ini!"

Ryu, Noya, Kinoshita dan Narita pun melihat profil cewek yang dimaksud. Seorang cewek berambut cokelat dan berkacamata bernama Ruri Miyamoto.

"Oke, kita incar Ruri- _chaaann_!" sahut Ryu bersemangat.

Ryu pun mencoba mem-petrus-kan (mem-pepet terus-kan) tokoh Tadashi pada tokoh Ruri, namun tidak berhasil. Sifat Ruri terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Mau ganti cewek aja? Ruri- _chan_ kayaknya berniat jomblo sampe akhir," komentar Kinoshita. "Lagian, Chiyo- _chan_ lumayan imut kok," pemuda yang tidak terlalu mencolok di tim itupun menunjukan profil gadiis berpita bersurai _orange_.

"Kok rasanya dia mirip Shoyo, ya?" komentar Noya.

"Mirip rambutnya doang kok," sangkal Kinoshita. "Gimana?"

"Boleh deh. Oke kita petrus-in Chiyo- _chan_!" seru Ryu bersemangat.

Dasar cowok-cowok yang gak mau berjuang sampai akhir.

Ryu pun cukup serius mempepet Chiyo, sementara keempat temannya hanya bantu dukungan sambil makanin jajanan yang dibawa Noya.

"Gaes..." panggil Ryu sambil meletakkan _joystick-_ nya.

"Kenapa? Ditolak Chiyo- _chan_?" tanya Noya sambil makan pocky.

"Aku salah sambil rute, dan aku ketikung sama Tomoda..."

"Tomoda?" tanya Narita bingung.

"Ada fitur 'tanya teman' di dalam _game_ -nya. Dan ternyata dia nikung gaes. Potek aku poteekkk!" Ryu pun menangis histeris, sementara keempat temannya hanya bisa memberi pukpuk.

"Sabar Ryu, sabar," ujar Noya sambil memberikan pocky pada Ryu.

"Makasih Noya."

"Ceweknya masih banyak. Ayo pepet yang lain." Kinoshita pun kembali mencari saran cewek.

"Yang ini aja," ujar Chikara sambil menunjuk cewek yang biasa aja. "Jangan yang terlalu cantik. Kita mah sadar diri aja."

"Hmm Mei Misaki ya? Kok rada _creepy_ ya?" komentar Noya.

"Tapi coba dulu deh. Ayo pepet terus pantang mundur!" Ryu pun kembali bersemangat.

"Tanaka... emang hobinya main _game_ begini?" tanya Narita.

"Iya, makanya dia jomblo terus. Pacarnya kan di dunia _game_ ," jawab Noya asal.

"Tapi, daritadi mepet cewek kok gak ada yang dapat ya?" komentar Chikara. Sementara Noya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ryu yang menjadi bahan obrolan bukannya gak sadar, tapi ia memilih untuk PDKT-in cewek di _game_ dibanding membalas ghibahan temannya.

" _Gomen Tadashi-_ kun _."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kamu gak ganteng. Kamu lembek. Aku gak suka sama cowok kayak kamu."_

Tokoh Tadashi yang dimainkan Ryu ditolak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"LO JUGA GAK CANTIK. NGACA DONG!" seru Ryu kesal.

"... bahkan sama cewek _creepy_ pun ditolak..." komentar Kinoshita dengan rasa prihatin.

"Tadashi yang malang..." tambah Noya.

"Lo gak jago ya PDKT-in cewek," ujar Chikara sambil memegang pundak Ryu. "Sini, gue yang mainin," tawarnya. Padahal dartadi dia muping pengen main.

Ryu pun menyerahkan _joystick-_ nya pada Chikara.

"Oke, kalian anak ayam, perhatiin aku main ya!" kata Chikara yang diam-diam pro main _lovesims game_. Keempat temannya hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kali ini mau pepet siapa?" tanya Kinoshita.

"Yang mau ajalah," jawab Chikara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer.

"Go Chikara go Chikara gooo! Berikan jodoh yang terbaik buat Tadashi!" sorak Ryu sambil memukul-mukul kaleng mond* yang berisi rengginang.

Cukup lama Chikara bergelut dengan game-nya, mendekati banyak tokoh perempuan, hingga akhirnya...

" _Tadashi-_ kun _, aku suka kamu. Mau gak jadi pacarku?"_

"WUOOO YAMAGUCHI DITEMBAK DULUAN?!" seru Narita, Ryu dan Kinoshita bersamaan.

"MANTUL LAH TADASHI!" sorak Noya sambil memukul kaleng mond* dengan keras.

"Akhirnya... setelah tiga kali ditolak... kamu ditembak duluan nak..." kata Ryu sok dramatis.

"Ceweknya cakep lagi, Kaori Miyazono."

"Hebat lah Ennoshita Sensei."

"Tapi sebelum dapetin Kaori- _chan_ , dia deketin Chika _-chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ , Natsumi- _chan_ , playboy juga ya si Yamaguchi," jiwa ghibahnya Noya mulai keluar.

"Iya, buat pelampiasan karena ditolak tiga kali, ya?" tambah Kinoshita.

"Ini artinya, Yamaguchi pantang menyerah untuk melepas status jomblonya," sahut Chikara.

Karena hari sudah larut, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap sambil menghibah Tadashi sebelum tidur.

* * *

Senin, saat latihan voli.

"Yamaguchi!" panggil Ryu, Noya, Chikara, Kinoshita dan Narita bersamaan.

"Eh? Ada apa _senpai_?" tanya Tadashi kebingungan.

"Maafkan kami!"

Tadashi hanya menatap kakak kelasnya dengan bingung.

"Kamu ngapain mereka? Sampe mereka minta maaf begitu," tanya Kei pada Tadashi.

"Gak tahu..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Messenger**

 **Cast: All Karasuno's Member**

* * *

Suatu malam, di sebuah _group chat_ klub voli SMA Karasuno

Voli Kece Karasuno (12)

 _[Daichi Sang Kapten] Jangan lupa besok latihan pagi jam 7! Jangan telat! Yang telat lakukan hukuman servis 100 kali!_

 _[Shoyo Si Calon Raksasa Kecil] Siap kapten! Pokoknya aku gak akan kalah dari **Tobio Cinta Yogurt**  
_

 _[Tobio Cinta Yogurt] Kebalik. Aku yang gak akan kalah darimu, **Shoyo Si Calon Raksasa Kecil** _boge _!  
_

 _[Noya Thunder] Izin ya, lagi sakit nih._

 _[Ryu Tamvan] Izin ya, lagi sakit nih (2)_

 _[Asahi_Azuazu] Kalian duo gesrek kok sakitnya kompak sih? Kalo gak ada kalian, gak rame dong._

 _[Keigantengan-hqq] Justru enak kan? Latihan jadi damai._

 _[Pengabdi Tsukki] SETUJU SAMA TSUKKI!_

 _[Noya Thunder] Kan... kehadiran kita emang gak dibutuhin kan..._ _ **Ryu Tamvan**_ _:")_

 _[Ryu Tamvan] Iya_ _ **Noya Thunder**_ _, kita kubur diri aja yuk... T,T_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Lho... jangan baper gitu dong. Si_ _ **Keigantengan-hqq**_ _kan cuma bercanda. Kalian kayak lupa aja Tsukishima orangnya gimana._

 _[Keigantengan-hqq] Wkwkwk._

 _[Chikara Adalah Kekuatan] Lagian,_ _ **Noya Thunder Ryu Tamvan**_ _sakit apa sih? Udah 3 hari lho kalian_ skip _latihan._

 _[Kinoshita Aja]_ _ **Noya Thunder**_ _encok gara-gara keseringan pake jurus_ rolling thunder _?_

 _[Narita Doang]_ _ **Ryu Tamvan**_ _jatuh dari tangga?_

 _[Noya Thunder] Bukan... hati kita sakit :")_

 _[Daichi Sang Kapten] Hati kalian sakit...? sakit liver ya? Di rawat di rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana?  
_

 _[Shoyo Si Calon Raksasa Kecil]_ _ **Noya Thunder**_ senpai _dan_ _ **Ryu Tamvan**_ senpai _kena sakit liver :O kok kalian bisa kompak sih sakit livernya?_ Odaijini senpai tachi _:(_

 _[Keigantengan-hqq] Namanya juga duo buriq. Gesrek. Ribut kompak, sakit pun kompak. Kan pasangan sehidup semati._

 _[Pengabdi Tsukki] Kayak kita ya_ _ **Keigantengan-hqq.**_

 _[Keigantengan-hqq] Mitamit! Ganti dong_ display name _-mu, alay tauk! Nanti kita dikira pasangan homo_ _ **Pengabdi Tsukki**_ _._

 _[Pengabdi Tsukki] Padahal keren lho :(_

 _[Tobio Cinta Yogurt]_ Odaijini _ **Noya Thunder Ryu Tamvan**_

 _[Noya Thunder]_ _ **Daichi Sang Kapten Shoyo Si Calon Raksasa Kecil Keigantengan-hqq Tobio Cinta Yogurt**_ _KALIAN GAK ADA YANG PEKA AH! BUKAN SAKIT HATI DALAM MAKNA DENOTASI TT_TT_

 _[Ryu Tamvan] KITA TUH SAKIT HATI GARA-GARA_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _tauukk!_

 _[Asahi_Azuazu] Lho, Suga ngapain kalian?_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Kok aku?!_

 _[Daichi Sang Kapten] Bukannya diantara kita,_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _ini orang yang paling kalem ya? Kok bisa bikin_ _ **Noya Thunder**_ _dan_ _ **Ryu Tamvan**_ _sakit hati?_

 _[Chikara Adalah Kekuatan] Jelaskan_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _-_ san _!_

 _[Kinoshita Aja] Kau apakan duo gesrek itu?_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS.**_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Lho... aku aja gak apa-apain mereka... yaudah,_ _ **Noya Thunder Ryu Tamvan**_ _maaf kalo kata-kataku ada yang nyakitin kalian..._

 _[Ryu Tamvan] SUGA-_ SAN _PENGKHIANAT T,T_

 _[Noya Thunder] SUGA-_ SAN _PENGKHIANAT T,T (2)_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Pengkhianat apa? :/_

 _[Noya Thunder] KAU JADIAN SAMA KIYOKO-_ SAN _KAN?_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] ..._

 _[Tobio Cinta Yogurt] Lah cius?_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Padahal kita sengaja_ backstreet _, biar kalian gak patah hati :/_

 _[Noya Thunder] JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU! AKU DIJULUKI BIANG GOSIP BUKAN TANPA ALASAN TAHU!_

 _[Tobio Cinta Yogurt] SASUGA NOYA_ SENPAI _!_

 _[Daichi Sang Kapten] Jadi... Suga dan Shimizu beneran jadian toh?_

 _[Asahi_Azuazu] Aku sempat lihat sih_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _sepayung berdua sama Shimizu, tapi kukira itu cuma pulang bareng. Gak nyangka kalau mereka jadian..._

 _[Shoyo Si Calon Raksasa Kecil]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE!_

 _[Chikara Adalah Kekuatan]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (2)_

 _[Narita Doang]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (3)_

 _[Keigantengan-hqq]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (4)_

 _[Pengabdi Tsukki]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (5)_

 _[Tobio Cinta Yogurt]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (999)_

 _[Kinoshita Aja]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! (999+)_

 _[Daichi Sang Kapten]_ _ **Bukan Suga BTS**_ _PEJE! Atau lakukan servis sebanyak 500 kali!_

 _[Bukan Suga BTS] Duh :| kompaknya di lapangan aja dong...  
_

Walau Suga sudah memakai _fiture mute group_ pada ponselnya, tetap saja para anggota men- _tag_ sang wakil kapten sehingga notifikasinya tetap bunyi dan menyebabkan ponselnya error.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nasi Goreng**

 **Cast: Koshi Sugawara, Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Kei Tsukishima, Chikara Ennoshita, Daichi Sawamura**

* * *

Di sore yang cerah di dalam gedung olahraga Karasuno, anggota klub voli kelas satu dan dua sedang latihan seperti biasa. Yu yang sedang mengasah kemampuan _rolling thunder_ -nya, Shoyo dan Tobio yang semakin kompak dengan duo kombi anehnya, hingga Ryu yang semakin sangar saja ketika men-spike bola.

Hingga akhirnya, latihan yang damai itu dikejutkan oleh Daichi yang datang dengan terengah-engah. Bahkan, ia masih memakai seragam.

"Guys..." ujar Daichi sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Hn?"

Semua yang sedang berlatih pun langsung berpaling menghampiri kapten mereka.

"Kenapa, Daichi- _san_? Kayak abis dikejar maling gitu?" tanya Yu.

"Pokoknya..." Daichi menatap para adik kelasnya satu-satu dengan tatapan horror, membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

"Apa?" tanya Shoyo polos.

"Kalau Suga nawarin makanan, jangan mau ya," pesan Daichi.

"Siap bos!"

Daichi menghela napas lega. "Yasudah, lanjutkan latihannya. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Sepeninggal Daichi, para anggota kelas satu dan dua itu pun kembali ke aktivitas mereka.

Hingga...

"Minna!" teriak Suga yang baru datang. Ada sebuah tempat makan berukuran besar di tangannya.

"Suga- _san_!" seru Yu, lalu menghampiri Suga. "Itu apa?"

"Nasi goreng. Tadi aku membuatnya saat kelas memasak. Mau coba?"

"Wah makan gratis!" sahut Shoyo sambil menghampiri Suga. Anak-anak yang lain pun ikut mengerubungi si wakil kapten tersebut.

"Bukannya tadi Daichi- _san_ bilang jangan makan makanan yang ditawarin Suga- _san_?" celetuk Kei.

"Oh iya."

"Daichi bilang begitu? Kejaaam..." ujar Suga dengan nada kecewa. "Padahal aku sengaja membuat ini untuk kalian."

Suga pun membuka tutup tempat makan itu. Disodorkannya nasi goreng yang hampir menghitam itu kepada para adik kelasnya.

"Suga- _san_ , nasi gorengnya kebanyakan kecap ya?" tanya Ryu.

"Iya. Selain itu, agak gosong karena kelamaan di penggorengan," jelas Suga.

"Ini nasi goreng apa abu goreng?" tanya Chikara.

"Nasi goreng lah. Jangan lihat tampilannya, rasanya enak lho." Suga mengeluarkan beberapa sendok dari dalam tasnya. "Nah, silakan dimakan."

Mungkin karena sungkan menolak tawaran Suga, para anggota klub voli kelas satu dan dua itu pun mulai memakan mahakarya Suga yang luar biasa itu.

Sampai...

"HUASIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" jerit Yu dan Shoyo bersamaan. Lalu mereka pingsan saking tidak kuat menahan asinnya nasi goreng itu.

"Ini nasi goreng apa garam goreng?" cela Chikara. Ia pun menyusul Shoyo dan Yu. Pingsan.

"Asin kayak Tsukishima," tambah Tobio, yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Kei. Tobio pun pingsan karena death glare Kei sangat horror menurutnya.

"Suga- _san_... garamnya seberapa sih?" tanya Tadashi yang merasa prihatin dengan nasi goreng itu.

"Aku pakai satu bungkus," jawab Suga polos.

"..."

Hening.

Kei, Tadashi, Kinoshita, dan Narita pun ikut pingsan.

"Memangnya se-asin itu ya?" tanya Suga polos. Ia pun menyuap mahakaryanya sendiri.

Wajahnya memucat. Ia ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu, kesadarannya pun hilang.

"Ayo kita mulai jo-" ujar Daichi sambil memasuki gedung olahraga. Namun ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat para juniornya, dan Suga, tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gedung olahraga.

"Daichi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asahi yang baru datang, kaget melihat Daichi yang hanya mematung di depan pintu masuk.

"HUWAAAA MEREKA MATI?!" jerit Asahi panik.

"Paling gara-gara itu..." ujar Daichi pelan sambil menunjuk kotak makan yang berisi nasi goreng gosong.

"Itu... masakannya Suga yang tadi?"

Daichi hanya mengangguk.

 **-END-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Obat Batuk**

 **Cast: Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Yu Nishinoya, Koshi Sugawara**

* * *

Klub voli Karasuno sore itu tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Decitan sepatu menggema di gedung olahraga. Suara-suara teriakan seperti _'chance ball_ ,' ' _don't mind_ ,' dan ' _cover_ ' tetap terdengar seperti biasanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, sore yang tenang itu tidak seperti sore padaa biasanya karena...

"Berikan pada- uhuk uhuk!" teriak Shoyo sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tobio yang hendak memberika toss pun jadi ragu. Pada akhirnya, ia memberikan _toss_ itu pada Asahi.

"Kageyama! Kenapa kau tidak memberi _toss_ pada- uhuk! Uhuk!" protes Shoyo sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau lagi batuk sih, _boge_! Aku takut bola volinya akan ketularan batukmu," sahut Tobio polos.

Semua hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Tobio.

Tobio bingung sendiri, apa ucapannya ada yang salah?

"Shoyo, kamu batuk?" tanya Yu. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak usah dijawab.

"Iya nih Noya- _san_..." akhirnya Shoyo jawab juga.

"Sebentar. Aku punya obat batuk yang manjur di rumah. Aku ambil dulu ya!" sahut Yu sambil meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Emang rumah Noya- uhuk! Uhuk! Rumah Noya- _san_ dimana?" tanya Shoyo.

"Di belakang sekolah. Dekat kok," jawab Suga. Shoyo hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya Suga tahu rumah semua anggota klub voli ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yu kembali dengan botol kaca bertuliskan huruf Tiongkok di labelnya. "Ini dia!"

" _Arigato_ Noya- _san_..." Shoyo menerima botol itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jadi... berapa banyak yang harus kuminum?"

"Satu gelas cukup kok," ujar Yu.

Mendengar itu, Hitoka pun peka. Ia segera mengambil gelas plastik dan memberikannya pada Shoyo. "Segini kan?"

Noya mengangguk. Shoyo pun menuang isi botol itu ke dalam gelas hingga penuh. Kemudian pemuda bersurai jeruk mandarin itu pun segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Noya-san... kepalaku pusing..." ujar Shoyo.

"Mungkin obatnya sedang bekerja." Sahut Yu. Dengan polosnya, Shoyo pun percaya.

Namun, bukannya sembuh, kondisi Shoyo justru makin parah. Wajahnya memerah, dan ia pun tumbang.

" _Minna_... hik. Aku... hik. Pasti... hik. Akan... hik. Jadi... hik. _Ace_... hik!" ceracau Shoyo.

"Noya... obat apa yang kamu kasih? Emang efeknya beneran begini?" tanya Suga yang khawatir dengan kondisi Shoyo.

"Aku belum pernah coba sih. Tapi kata kakekku, ini obat yang manjur dari Tiongkok," jelas Yu sambil memberikan botol itu pada Suga.

Suga menautkan alisnya. Walau ia tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Tiongkok, tapi di botol itu terdapat huruf yang sangat familiar, dan Jepang pun memiliki huruf kanji yang sama dan artinya pun sama.

Kanji 酒. Artinya Sake. Alias arak.

"Noya... ini kan arak putih..." ujar Suga lirih. "Arak putih Tiongkok punya kadar alkohol yang tinggi..."

"Pantas aja Hinata jadi kayak orang mabok. Ternyata mabok beneran," komentar Tobio.

"Kageyama... hik. Aku... hik. Gak... hik. Mabok... hik. Kok... hik." Ujar Shoyo tidak jelas.

"Diam _boge_! Lo lagi mabok!" omel Tobio sambil menendang Shoyo.

Latihan sore itu jadi kacau gara-gara arak putih pemberian Yu.

"NI-SHI-NO-YA!" teriak Daichi. "KELILING GEDUNG SEKOLAH SERATUS KALI! CEPAT!"

 **-END-**


End file.
